Probability Control
You have some control over the otherwise random whims of chance. Each round, you can make your Probability Control rank the minimum result of any one die roll you make. If the die comes up with a lower result, use your FX rank instead. So if you have Probability Control 12, you can choose a die roll and be ensured a minimum result of 12 on the die, treating any roll of less than a 12 as a 12. A 20 on the die roll acquired through Probability Control is not considered a “natural 20.” At rank 1, Probability Control only ensures a natural 1 on an attack roll is not an automatic miss, if the total attack roll would still hit the target’s Defense. Higher ranks increasingly ensure reliably good outcomes (or at least a degree of immunity to poor ones) while the highest ranks ensure the character can regularly accomplish amazing things. Probability Control’s maximum rank is the campaign’s power level or 20 (whichever is less). Split Probability Control At the Gamemaster’s discretion, you can split your Probability Control among multiple die rolls in the same round, having a lesser effect. So, for example, you could split Probability Control 12 into two minimum die rolls of 6, for example, or any other combination adding up to 12. In this case, the GM may wish to allow Probability Control ranks greater than 20, but with no more than 20 ranks assigned to any particular die roll in a round. The GM may wish to require the Split Attack FX feat for this rather than making it a default capability of Probability Control. Alternate FX Probability Control may become the base FX for an Array of probability influencing FX. Generally, such effects should be Perception Range, affecting anyone the user can accurately target. Also note the Probability Control base FX is not available while an Alternate FX is in use. To be able to use both, acquire the Probability Array separately. The following are some examples of suitable Alternate FX: * Damage: As one action, you can cause a damaging “accident” to befall someone: a load of bricks falls on them, they’re hit by a car, or by a bolt of lightning out of the blue; anything you can reasonably justify to the GM as possible (if highly improbable). This is a Perception Range Penetrating Damage FX with a rank equal to your Probability Control. * Move Object: The forces of chance help you out from time to time, moving things out of your way (or into someone else’s way), creating a Perception Range Move Object FX at your Probability Control rank. This FX is useful for making trip attacks, among other things. Extras * Area: You can extend your Fortune or Jinx extras (see the following extras) to affect an area. Everyone in the area is affected equally and you must apply the same effect of Probability Control to everyone, so you can’t provide Fortune for some while Jinxing others, for example. You’ll most likely also want the Selective Attack extra, allowing you to exclude your foes from Fortune FX and your allies from a Jinx. * Fortune (+1/rank): You can grant the benefits of your Probability Control to someone else by touch. This is the Affects Others extra for Probability Control. * Increased Range (+1/rank): You can use Fortune and/or Jinx at normal range as a +1 extra. For a +2 extra, you can use either at perception range. You must have the Fortune or Jinx extra(s) to benefit from this extra. * Jinx (+1/rank): You can afflict someone else with bad luck by touch (requiring a successful melee attack roll for an unwilling subject). The target gets a Will saving throw to avoid the FX. If it fails, on one of the subject’s die rolls for the next round (chosen by you), a roll equal to or less than your Probability Control rank is treated as a 1, or any other number up to your FX rank (so having 6 ranks would allow you to declare any roll of between 1 and 6). A 1 on the die roll caused by Probability Control is not a “natural 1.” Flaws * Limited to Fortune (-1/rank): You can only use the Fortune ability of Probability Control; the FX doesn’t benefit you. You must have the Fortune extra to take this flaw. * Limited to Jinx (-1/rank): You can only use the Jinx ability of Probability Control; the FX doesn’t affect you. You must have the Jinx extra to take this flaw. * Side Effect: If an outcome you’re trying to alter occurs in spite of your Probability Control, you suffer the FX of a Jinx on your next action! Alternately, for a -2/rank flaw, every time you grant a Fortune effect (including to yourself) you or an ally suffer a Jinx FX on the following round as the scales of fortune try to balance themselves. Category:Rulebook Category:Characters Category:FX Category:Alteration FX